


it's almost perfect

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 related, M/M, Soulmates, cheesy as hell, kind of?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Surganya masih belum sempurna.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	it's almost perfect

**Author's Note:**

> supernatural dan segala propertinya bukanlah milik saya. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfik ini selain kesenangan pribadi.  
> enjoy!

Surga yang sekarang bukan lagi mengenai hidup abadi dalam indahnya memori, melainkan tempat di mana manusia bisa hidup dalam kehidupan yang mereka dambakan, mendapatkan apapun yang diingini dan impikan. Setidaknya itu yang didengarnya dari _monolog_ singkat Bobby. Ia harap semua itu benar.

Dean merasa segalanya nyaris sempurna; ayah dan ibunya ada di sini, ada Bobby serta beberapa botol _beer_ murahan yang tak disangka ia sangat menikmatinya.

Nyaris.

Surganya masih belum sempurna. Ada lubang besar menganga namun tak kentara di dadanya yang memohon untuk dilengkapi.

 _Dia_ tidak ada di sini.

"Dia pasti akan tiba, Dean," Bobby berujar, "pada waktunya."

Dean selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana Bobby seakan selalu bisa membaca isi kepalanya, ia menebak kemungkinan Pak Tua itu adalah cenayang atau semacamnya, atau barangkali memang tertulis jelas di air muka bagaimana ia begitu mendambakan Sam.

Sam, _his baby brother_ Sam. Ia mendapati dirinya menahan untuk tidak meraba lubang di dada ketika memori Sam bergelinangan air mata, memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi seolah-olah hadir dengan sangat nyata di hadapannya. Dean alihkan pandangan pada batu-batu kerikil di halaman depan sebagai upaya menyembunyikan kelopak matanya yang mulai basah, namun tampaknya itu sama sekali tidak mengelabuhi Bobby.

"Konsep waktu di sini sangatlah berbeda," Bobby kembali buka suara disertai helaan napas ringan, terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan. "Dia akan tiba di sini," ada jeda di sana, "percayalah."

"Tentu saja."

Tentu Dean akan menunggu, hanya saja, ketidaktahuan harus seberapa lama adalah yang paling mengusik benaknya. Jantungnya berdegup, menggedor-gedor kencang tulang rusuk, mengingatkan pada kenyataan bahwa bagian dirinya belum utuh, ada rongga hampa di sana. Bukan sensasi yang menyenangkan, jujur saja.

Bobby tampak tenang menenggak sisa _beer_ hingga tetes terakhir, menggumam sesuatu tentang Rufus yang tinggal terlalu dekat dengannya, mengeluh kenapa sampai matipun mereka harus bertetangga. Dean menangkap senyum kecil terpatri pada wajah Bobby. Ia senang Bobby menemukan ketenangan, Pak Tua itu layak mendapat itu semua setelah melalui begitu banyak hal-hal buruk di dunia.

"Ini bukan sekedar surga, Dean," Bobby menatapnya lurus lantas menambahkan, "tapi ini merupakan surga yang pantas kau dapatkan. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sungguh tidak terduga, tidak pula terlintas di kepalanya sebelumnya. _Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?_ Selain melakukan hal yang sudah jelas—menanti Sam.

Ketika mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke halaman depan, bukan lagi hanya jalanan membentang yang terlihat, melainkan jalanan membentang dengan Baby terparkir di tepian. Baby _in all her glory_.

Mungkin mengenai surga kabulkan segala pinta adalah benar, dan Bobby melempar tatapan seperti ia sudah menduga hal ini.

Dean menoleh, mengangkat sudut bibirnya tinggi, tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya sejak menapakkan kaki di surga. "Aku rasa aku akan berkendara."

Mengendarai Baby membuatnya teringat pada masa lampau; kenangan manis pahit bersatu padu, ia lalui itu semua bersama Sam. Kali ini, Dean seorang diri, dengan deru mesin serta kekosongan konstan yang menjadi teman berkendara.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Lucu bagaimana waktu secara bersamaan terasa seperti cepat berlalu dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak pula fokus menyusuri jalan, memilih untuk membawa pikirannya lebih berfokus pada Sam. _Fokus untuk menemukan Sam._

Do'anya pada Jack adalah untuk Sam agar dia selalu baik-baik saja, tak ada satupun hal buruk terjadi padanya, dan agar ia dan Sam bisa kembali bersama.

Mungkin Jack mendengar do'anya. Mungkin Jack memang selalu mendengarkan.

Ia berdiri di sebuah jembatan dan memandangi sungai membentang panjang mengalir hingga ke kejauhan, ketika tiba-tiba rasa hampa di dadanya lenyap, tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang Dean tidak bisa temukan kata-kata untuk menjabarkan. Rasa seperti seakan-akan dia berada di _rumah_ , rasa seperti dia telah kembali.... _utuh_.

Dean tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan ia tidak tahu dirinya bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dari ini.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Dean."

Dean berbalik, dan Sam berdiri di sana dengan senyum tipis, terlihat sama persis seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Sam.

Sam-nya berada di sini. 

Begitu nyata, dan Dean memiliki ketakutan kalau-kalau ini hanya mimpi, sekedar proyeksi yang dihidupkan dari imajinasi. Maka ia memilih untuk merangkul tubuh jangkung itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat untuk memastikan. Dan adalah benar ini sungguh-sungguh nyata, _Sam ada di pelukannya._

"Uh, Dean, aku tidak bisa bernapas," Sam tampak terdengar tersengal-sengal, cepat-cepat ia—dengan agak segan—melepaskan pelukan hanya untuk mendapati cengiran lebar dari Sam.

Dean mendecih, pura-pura kesal dan agak sedikit kesal sungguhan. "Yang benar saja, Sam?" Seberapa aneh hal itu terdengar, ia merasa ingin selamanya mendekap Sam dalam pelukannya. Khawatir jika ia lepaskan, Sam akan hilang sekali lagi dari dunianya.

"Dengar, aku akan sangat terlihat bodoh mengatakan ini—"

"Dan aku sangat setuju." Sam mendelik tajam padanya, Dean hanya memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"—tapi," imbuh Sam dengan suara sedikit serak, "kau bisa mengistirahatkan rasa khawatirmu itu, Dean. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," tuturnya. "Tidak lagi."

Dean merasa seperti anak dua tahun, yang bisa menangis karena perkara sepele. Kecuali, ini sama sekali bukan hal sepele. Ini adalah Sam. Ia tidak paham sejak kapan dirinya berubah menjadi begitu emosional, atau barangkali ia memang selalu emosional pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sam.

" _Let's go home, Sam_."

Mereka mengendarai Baby—Dean di kursi kemudi dan Sam di sampingnya, seperti yang seharusnya—melintasi jalanan yang panjang, dengan lembayung senja di belakang mereka.

Surganya kini telah sempurna.

**Author's Note:**

> akibat sekian ratus tahun ga nulis, jadi lupa caranya nulis ;;_;;  
> adalah sebuah keajaiban bisa lebih dari 200 kata hshshshs masih lemah mendengar dean menyebut surganya belum sempurna karena sam tidak di sana ;________;  
> monmaap kalo ada typo dan kata yang hilang.
> 
> terimakasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
